Spirits of the Seasons : Le réveil des cauchemars
by Mikipeach
Summary: Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un Gardien, Jack Frost a longtemps cru qu'il était le seul dont les questions et les tourments restaient sans réponse. Mais il se trompait car chaque esprit des saisons s'est retrouvé à un mur de silence lorsque la Lune montait dans le ciel. Et quand les Ténèbres s'étendent sur le monde l'union semble la seule solution.(CROSSOVER)
1. Prologue : Une nouvelle naissance

**Disclaimers :** Merida , Rapunzel et des anecdotes de leur histoire appartiennent à **l'univers de Disney**. Harold et des anecdotes de son histoire appartiennent au film d'animation **Dragons**. L'univers de cette fanfic se passe dans celui des **Cinq Légendes**…propriétés **de Dreamworks** mais aussi des **livres** dont il s'inspire. Je ne possède donc aucun droit (sauf l'histoire sortie tout droit de ma caboche).

**Rating :** T

**Couple :**…vous avez des préférences :P ?

Bonjour/Bonsoir cher lecteur, voici une nouvelle fanfic dans laquelle je me lance. C'est une fanfic crossover autour des Big Four ou plutôt les héros des films d'animation _Dragons_, _Raiponce_, _Les Cinq légendes_ et _Rebelle_. J'ai choisi de la mettre dans le fandom des _Cinq Légendes_ car même si on retrouve Rapunzel, Harold, Merida (et quelques passages de leur histoire), l'intrigue se situe dans l'univers de ce film.

Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de fanfictions en cours ou prévues et le fait que je sois en prépa risque de vous amener à patienter pour la suite de cette fanfic (dont je suis en train de travailler l'intrigue). C'est peut-être un petit peu bête de poster une fanfic alors que la suite risque d'arriver dans quelques mois…mais je tenais à la poster pour avoir vos avis et savoir si vous seriez intéressés ou non pour connaître la suite de cette histoire…ou si je dois m'arrêter là et ne jamais continuer ce crossover.

Bref trêve de bavardage, voici le prologue. Bonne lecture à tous :D

* * *

**Spirits of the Seasons : Le réveil des cauchemars**

_Prologue : Une nouvelle naissance_

* * *

.

.

Elle s'était réveillée dans un champ de fleurs, sous l'ombre des arbres d'une clairière, sans le moindre souvenir pour l'éclairer sur les raisons de sa présence dans ce jardin printanier perdu dans la pénombre nocturne. Son esprit embrumé se souvenait de grands salons où l'ivresse de la fête battait son plein, dans des froufroutements chatoyants de robes à panier, dans un égrènement de musique et de rire, dans des valses enivrantes. Elle se souvenait de grands couloirs, de grands jardins, d'un magnifique palais qu'elle avait la sensation d'avoir parcouru dans des ondulations de jupons brodés et satinés. Elle se rappelait des rayons de soleil jouant dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle s'accrochait au bras d'un homme dont elle avait oublié le visage. La sensation d'une douleur vive lui revenait alors qu'une myriade d'images floues dansait devant ses yeux. Mais elle ignorait toujours qui elle était.

Son passé s'était enfui sous les étoiles et les reflets argentés de la Lune. Perdue, elle se leva dans le bruissement de sa robe parme. Curieuse elle regarda sa longue chevelure dorée qui glissait entre les arbres sur plusieurs mètres. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi possédait-elle une chevelure de vingt mètres ? D'où venait-elle ?

Elle s'avança dans la clairière, cherchant un signe dans le silence de la forêt. Soudain des fleurs poussèrent sous ses pieds. Surprise elle se pencha au sol et admira les crocus qui fleurissaient sous la voute étoilée. Timidement elle posa un doigt, puis sa main sur l'herbe. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit une jeune pousse d'arbre naître alors entre ses doigts.

Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle courrait vers un arbre, poussant un cri de ravissement lorsqu'elle vit un lierre étreindre l'écorce de ce dernier. En quelques instants la clairière se remplit d'une centaine de fleurs colorées et de jeunes pousses sous les mains d'une jeune fille euphorique.

Essoufflée elle s'arrêta soudain au milieu de la clairière et admira la Lune. Astre immense et argenté qui sembla chuchoter des mots mystérieux au tréfonds de son cœur.

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux dans un cercle de dolmen sous une fine bruine alors que les étoiles scintillaient timidement entre les nuages. Elle écarta ses boucles rousses en bataille de son visage, tentant de comprendre la raison de sa présence ici.

Ses paupières se fermèrent avec force alors qu'elle tentait de saisir les images troubles qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Un château gouverné par un roi bon et chaleureux, une tapisserie déchirée, des navires fendant l'océan, une bataille. Elle gémit furieuse de voir qu'il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle pour comprendre tout le mystère qui entourait cette existence étrange.

Elle regarda les alentours, soudain sa main toucha un arc et un carquois qui reposaient non loin d'elle. Curieuse ses doigts effleurèrent les intrigants dessins incrustés dans le bois et dont le sens lui échappaient. Saisie alors par une émotion étrange, elle prit une flèche, l'encocha et visa dans la direction des étoiles. Le trait s'embrasa, devenant une lumière qui scintilla dans la nuit avant de disparaitre dans le lointain.

Poussée par une curiosité euphorique, la rouquine tira d'autres flèches s'amusant de voir ces étincelles qui filaient dans le ciel. Une des flèches, plus forte que les autres, creva les nuages déclenchant alors un orage.

Hilare, la rouquine tournoya sous la pluie chaude qui tombait sur le paysage nocturne. Elle tournoya dans le cercle de dolmen, laissant son rire semblable à un grelot résonner dans l'air. Elle crut même pendant un instant que sa chevelure flamboyante s'embrasait tout comme ses flèches…mais elle pensa que ce n'était qu'une illusion de son esprit ivre de bonheur devant ses capacités.

Elle tira une nouvelle flèche dans les cieux, stoppant les grondements de l'orage qui se changea en une fine bruine. La Lune se fraya alors un passage parmi les nuages, éclairant alors la jeune fille de ses tendres rayons pour lui confier quelque chose.

* * *

Il se réveilla sur une plage embrassée par l'écume de la mer. Lové contre un animal aussi noir que les ténèbres que son esprit embrumé identifia comme un dragon répondant au nom de Krokmou –drôle de nom d'ailleurs. Mais de son identité…rien ne lui vient à l'esprit. Pas le moindre souvenir fugace qui dansa devant ses yeux ne parvint à l'éclairer sur ses origines. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de comprendre le sens de ces réminiscences obscures, elles disparaissaient dans la brume qui enveloppait son esprit. Il entrevoyait une bataille sanglante entre deux armées, une grande arène avec des hommes affrontant des dragons, un homme de grande stature à la barbe rousse posant sur lui un regard doux.

Il soupira, regardant l'astre lactescent qui scintillait parmi les étoiles. Krokmou lui donna un petit coup de tête qui lui arracha un maigre sourire. Ses doigts passèrent sur les écailles de la bête alors que son esprit inquiet cherchait à se souvenir d'un passé trouble.

Sous le murmure du roulis des vagues, il arpenta le rivage, cherchant le moindre repère qui pourrait l'éclairer sur sa situation. Il s'approcha d'un arbre, effleurant négligemment son tronc et eut un hoquet de stupeur. Les feuilles vertes s'embrasèrent doucement prenant différents tons de roux alors que quelques-unes d'entre elles tombaient sur le sable de la plage.

Surpris, il recula, heurtant Krokmou qui grogna de mécontentement. Marmonnant une vague excuse le garçon aux cheveux bruns se pencha près des petites feuilles. Il tendit une main et sursauta en voyant celles-ci bouger pour s'assembler en un petit tas jaunes et de bruns, invitant à donner de grands coups dedans pour s'amuser à voir s'envoler pendant un cours laps de temps ces petites feuilles.

Il se releva, regardant les quelques arbres qui avaient étendu leurs racines non loin du rivage sablonneux. Et pris alors d'une impulsion folle il courut vers ceux-ci, suivi de près par un dragon sombre. Chaque tronc qu'il touchait laissait ses feuilles prendre des tons ocre ou rouges. Il rit sous le scintillement des étoiles, s'amusant à repeindre la forêt verdoyante de rouge et d'or, s'enthousiasmant devant les arabesques que dessinaient les feuilles en tombant de leur branche.

Soudain le dragon l'agrippa par le col de son vêtement et le mit sur son dos. Et ils s'envolèrent dans les airs, traversant les nuages alors que le garçon découvrait une sensation étrange qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Une osmose parfaite entre lui et son compagnon alors qu'il fendait les airs, déclenchant des bourrasques fraiches sur leur passage.

Puis Krokmou s'arrêta dans les airs, planant dans la quiétude du soir alors que le garçon regarda la Lune qui scintillait doucement dans la nuit, lui murmurant un secret.

* * *

Sous la glace un corps dormait entre les eaux froides. Les rayons de la Lune traversèrent cette couche protectrice, appelant silencieusement le corps du jeune homme vers elle. Lentement celui-ci remonta des profondeurs du lac jusqu'à briser le miroir gelé.

Sous la lumière des étoiles ses cheveux blancs scintillèrent dans la nuit alors qu'il prenait une grande goulée d'air. Haletant il ouvrit les yeux sur le monde enneigé et silencieux qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Perdu, il cherchait à comprendre où il était et qui il était mais toute question disparut lorsqu'il croisa la clarté de la Lune.

Elle était là, brillante et scintillante dans la pénombre, chassant toutes ses peurs alors qu'elle l'élevait doucement dans le ciel.

Alors elle lui révéla son nom.

* * *

Ils étaient quatre.

Sans aucun souvenir de leur ancienne existence, renaissant sous les rayons de la Lune qui leur donna une nouvelle vie.

Et alors qu'ils découvraient le monde, elle leur chuchota une seule phrase à chacun. Avant de rester sourde à leurs tourments pendant des siècles.

_Tu es Rapunzel, l'Esprit du Printemps._

_Tu es Merida, l'Esprit de l'Eté._

_Tu es Harold, l'Esprit de l'Automne._

_Tu es Jack Frost, l'Esprit de l'Hiver._

_._

_._

* * *

Voilà, fin de la première partie du prologue (oui y en a un deuxième normalement de prévu au compteur). Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Dois-je continuer ou arrêter le massacre ?

Tous avis sera le bienvenue, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez =)

Merci de m'avoir lu.


	2. Chapter 1 : L'injustice

**Disclaimers :** Merida , Rapunzel et des anecdotes de leur histoire appartiennent à **l'univers de Disney**. Harold et des anecdotes de son histoire appartiennent au film d'animation **Dragons**. L'univers de cette fanfic se passe dans celui des **Cinq Légendes**…propriétés **de Dreamworks** mais aussi des **livres** dont il s'inspire. Je ne possède donc aucun droit (sauf l'histoire sortie tout droit de ma caboche).

**Rating :** T

**Couple :** Merida/Harold (finalement j'en ai trouvé un de sûr !), Rapunzel/? Et Jack/ ? (pour ces deux-là j'hésite encore…si jamais vous avez des idées xD)

Merci beaucoup à vous tous (toutes ?) pour vos reviews, vos alerts, vos ajouts en favori ! Je suis contente de voir que cette idée a pu être appréciée…donc pour votre plus grand bonheur (j'espère) je continue cette fanfic en espérant que la suite vous plaira :D

Bien trève de bavardage, voici donc le premier chapitre de cette histoire mais qui se veut davantage comme un chapitre de présentation de nos nouveaux esprits. L'action viendra dans les prochains chapitres )

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont à la fin et en attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Spirits of the Seasons : Le réveil des cauchemars**

_Chapter 1 : L'injustice_

* * *

.

.

—Un ptit lap-in est enré dans le jar'in. Cheche moi coucou coucou…ye suis caché sous un choux, chantonna de sa voix guillerette la petite Sophie.

—Dépêche-toi Sophie, lança Jamie en prenant le sac d'école de sa sœur.

—Y arrive, piailla la fillette en courant vers son frère, manquant de trébucher.

Les jeunes Bennett sortirent de la maternelle main dans la main. Sophie rigolait en donnant de grands coups de pieds dans les feuilles mortes qui ondoyaient sur le sol. Les arbres de Burgess étendaient leurs feuilles teintées de rouges et de dorés par une douce journée d'Automne.

Les deux enfants arpentèrent les rues en parlant de tout et de rien. Sophie montrait avec un babillage joyeux le joli dessin qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'une grande bourrasque fit s'envoler la feuille.

—Mon dessin, glapit la petite en pleurant.

—C'est le vent d'Automne qui a dû te faire une farce. Attends je vais te le chercher, la rassura Jamie alors qu'il courrait après la feuille peinturlurée d'esquisses enfantines.

La feuille dessina des arabesques dans le ciel avant de tournoyer et revenir vers Jamie qui l'attrapa avant qu'elle n'aille sur la route.

—Tu l'as eu ! Tu l'as eu, chantonna Sophie toute contente.

—Oui mais je vais le ranger dans ton sac. Tu devrais faire attention avec tes affaires, continua Jamie alors que sa petite sœur sautillait joyeusement.

Puis ils partirent le long du trottoir vers leur maison. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harold qui regarda les silhouettes enfantines s'éloigner. Un léger sentiment de fierté étreignait son cœur en songeant qu'il avait pu redonner le dessin aux enfants – même si le fait de voler sur Krokmou avait entrainé la fillette à lâcher sa précieuse œuvre. Il chassa de son esprit la pensée sournoise qui lui chuchotait que malgré son aide les enfants ne l'avaient pas vu.

Krokmou grogna et bougea légèrement, signe que le dragon voulait repartir dans les airs. Harold échangea un regard complice avec le furie nocturne : voler était la meilleure chose au monde pour les deux amis.

—Prêt pour de nouvelles acrobaties ?

Un grondement semblable à un rire s'échappa des babines de Krokmou qui s'envola alors dans les airs, déclenchant un grand vent frais dans son sillage. Les passants serrèrent un peu plus les pans de leur manteau pour se protéger des bourrasques d'automne.

L'Esprit de l'Automne et son dragon fendirent les airs, survolant les maisons de Burgess. Ils montèrent jusqu'aux nuages, puis Krokmou descendit en piquet dans une vitesse effrénée avant de se redresser in extremis au-dessus des arbres. Un cri de joie et un rugissement s'échappèrent des poitrines des deux amis alors que les feuilles prenaient des tons de rouge et d'or sur leur passage. S'accrochant à sa selle, Harold tapota le flanc de Krokmou qui remonta en piquet dans une vrille vertigineuse. Le dragon retourna vers la ville, slalomant avec une rapidité fulgurante entre les buildings.

—Génial mon grand ! Allez direction Central Park pour recolorer un peu New York, s'écria Harold.

De nouvelles bourrasques se frayèrent un passage entre les passants alors que le dragon et l'Esprit volaient vers de nouveaux horizons.

* * *

—Wouhouuuu, hurla Merida

Elle étendit les bras en laissant éclater sa joie, sautillant sur un des monts ocre qui poussait entre les vastes plaines désertiques de l'Australie. Le vent jouant dans ses boucles rousses alors qu'un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Elle remonta une des bretelles de sa robe froissée et d'un vert bleuté, réajusta sa ceinture de liane, parsemée de bruyères et de campanules, resserra les lanières de cuir de son carquois autour de sa ceinture et sauta dans le vide. L'Esprit de l'Eté écarta les bras, fermant les yeux de bonheur en sentant le vent souffler le long de sa peau et l'adrénaline coulait dans son cœur d'immortel.

Elle effleura la surface du sol, son corps se transformant en des dizaines de petites flammes bleu. Sous l'océan azurien la rouquine fila vers les grands canyons dans un éclatement de lumière bleutée. Hilare, Merida vola un peu plus vite, plongeant dans les profondeurs ensoleillées des canyons. Une de ses mains toucha la surface de l'eau claire, créant une longue trainée de perles aqueuses et de vapeur sous l'effet de la vitesse et de la chaleur de la jeune immortelle.

Alors qu'elle remontait les rapides, Merida aperçut un pont surmontant les gorges du canyon. Elle crut y voir un étrange attroupement et sa curiosité piquée au vif la poussa à aller voir de plus près de quoi il retournait.

Sur la rambarde du pont un jeune garçon se tenait tremblant, jetant des regards nerveux à ses parents et au moniteur qui resserrait la corde élastique autour de son ventre. Un gémissement apeuré s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que ses yeux plongeaient dans le vide.

—Eh bien alors Charlie ? Tu ne veux plus sauter mon garçon, demanda son père avec un sourire rassurant. Tu sais ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, tu as bien vu quand je l'ai fait ?

—Oui mais, balbutia le petit.

—Si tu n'as pas envie, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire mon chéri, tenta sa mère.

—Non j'ai envie mais…

—Allez mon garçon ne t'en fait pas, dit en souriant le moniteur. Il te faut juste un peu de courage pour faire le grand saut.

Le rire grelot de Merida retentit au-dessus de la tête du professionnel, elle sauta lestement sur la rambarde puis s'approcha du jeune Charlie.

—Si ce n'est que ça, je veux bien t'aider Charlie, murmura-t-elle en faisant apparaître une petite lumière bleue qui émit un joyeux bruissement en voletant dans l'air.

La petite lumière bleue s'approcha devant les yeux de l'enfant qui la regarda intrigué. Ses lèvres murmurèrent silencieusement le mot « feu-follet ? » mais soudain la petite lumière traversa sa poitrine. Charlie eut un hoquet de surprise avant qu'un large sourire se dessine sur son visage. Tout content il se tourna vers ses parents et le moniteur, une lueur de détermination brillant dans ses yeux.

—Tu es prêt, demanda avec un sourire l'homme en vérifiant une dernière fois les liens.

Charlie hocha la tête puis se tourna vers le vide, inspira et sauta. Il hurla de bonheur en sentant le vent soufflait sur son visage alors que des frissons de plaisir parcouraient son corps sous l'effet de la chute libre. Il avait la sensation de voler et Merida riait avec lui, l'accompagnant dans sa chute vertigineuse jusqu'à ce que l'élastique se tende.

—Alors comment c'était, lui demanda son père lorsque Charlie remonta.

—C'était génial ! Maman tu as vu comment je suis descendu ? J'ai eu l'impression de voler, c'était troop cool ! Tout allait vite et j'ai pas eu peur une seule fois.

Assise sur la rambarde du pont, Merida regardait avec un sourire attendrie le garçon qui laissait éclater sa joie suite à sa sensation forte. Elle ressentit un léger pincement au cœur en songeant que Charlie ne s'était même pas rendu compte que c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait trouvé le courage de réaliser sa passion de chute libre.

* * *

—Bien les enfants, vous avez deux heures pour réfléchir à votre projet. Tous les objets dont vous avez besoin sont au fond de la classe, vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez du moment que vous respectez le thème du projet. Oh ! Et une dernière chose…Soyez créatif.

Avec un sourire la maitresse slalomant entre les différents groupes qui parlaient tous entre eux de leur projet. Certains imaginaient un grand livre d'image en relief, d'autres des jeux de cartes, d'autres encore la création de bijoux. Ca chahutait, ça piaillait, ça rigolait…et pendant ce temps Caleb, Claude et Pippa regardaient leur feuille vierge sans la moindre petite idée inventive qui vint trotter à leur esprit.

De dépit, la brunette longiligne lâcha un profond soupir en cachant ses yeux sous son bandana tandis que les jumeaux regardaient soit le plafond soit les feuilles d'automne qui tombaient doucement des arbres. Pippa plissa le nez d'ennui, songeant que Jamie avait bien de la chance de ne pas faire l'option arts plastique. Elle qui adorait d'habitude laisser son imagination vagabonder au grès des projets que la maitresse proposait, voilà que pour une fois elle désirait se trouver à jouer dehors plutôt que de laisser ses mains donner vie aux idées artistiques qui fleurissaient dans sa tête.

—Alors on fait quoi, demanda Caleb en jouant avec son bonnet rouge.

—Je n'en sais rien, gémit Pippa. Je sais presque rien des contes.

—Pff, quel dommage que Jamie ne soit pas avec nous. Pour le coup ses connaissances sur le fantastique nous auraient bien aidés, marmonna Claude en jouant avec son stylo.

La fenêtre était ouverte, laissant une légère brise se faufiler dans la salle de classe. Pippa eut même l'impression de sentir le parfum fleurie de la rose mélangée au myosotis et au muguet, mais elle devait surement rêver. Le nez collé contre la vitre, Rapunzel poussa un cri de ravissement en voyant tous les enfants s'agiter dans la classe.

—Fantastique ! Ah tous ces projets sont merveilleux, s'enthousiasma l'Esprit du Printemps alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la pièce en sautillant.

Elle trépigna de joie, riant joyeusement en admirant toutes les œuvres d'art enfantines qui étaient exposées dans la pièce. Elle courrait d'un endroit à l'autre de la salle, sa blouse vaporeuse couleur parme et aux motifs fleuris bougeait au rythme de la vivacité de ses mouvements, ses pieds effleuraient le sol dans des trépignements de bonheur alors que sa longue chevelure qu'elle avait soigneusement tressée – et même attachée sa chevelure s'arrêtait à ses chevilles – laissait éclore une myriade de fleurs colorées.

Soudain les yeux de Rapunzel se posèrent sur le petit groupe d'amis qui jetait un regard abattu sur leur feuille désespérément vierge. Avec un grand sourire la jeune fille s'assit brusquement sur une chaise vide à côté du petit garçon noir au bonnet rouge, sa sacoche en cuir remplie de divers objets –pinceaux, feuilles, petits pots de peintures, pelotes, aiguilles…et bien d'autres objets pour occuper son esprit pétillant – heurta violemment le bord de la table.

—Oups. Désolée, chantonna-t-elle de manière euphorique tout en resserrant sa ceinture dont elle avait gravée elle-même les motifs. Alors qu'elles sont vos idées les enfants, continua Rapunzel en remontant ses manches bouffantes.

Les enfants ne répondirent pas mais Rapunzel ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle finissait par avoir l'habitude.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire sur le thème des contes, marmonna piteusement Claude.

—Les contes ? Les contes ! Ah ! J'adore les contes il y a tellement de choses à dire, s'enthousiasma la blonde en battant des mains.

—Mmmh…on pourrait faire un livre d'image, tenta Pippa.

—Un autre groupe est déjà en train de le faire, répondit Caleb d'un ton morne.

—Un truc sur le Père-Noël…la Belle au Bois dormant, continua la brunette.

Mais les hochements négatifs que rencontraient chacune des propositions des enfants ne cessaient d'assombrir le visage de ces derniers alors que les minutes s'égrenaient joyeusement et que les autres enfants se donnaient avec ardeur dans leur projet. Rapunzel fit un petit sourire qui ressemblait plus à une moue. Le soupir que lâchèrent en chœur les enfants lui fendit l'âme et la poussa à prendre les choses en main.

—Un petit coup de main ne fera pas de mal, dit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Alors Rapunzel se pencha au-dessus de la table en face de Claude et souffla dans sa main. Des pétales de fleurs s'envolèrent entre ses doigts pour venir chatouiller le nez du petit garçon noir qui cligna des yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Un immense sourire éclaira alors son visage.

—J'ai trouvé, s'exclama-t-il avant de se pencher au-dessus de la table d'un air conspirateur (il ne remarqua même pas que son front effleurait celui de l'immortelle). Pourquoi on ne représenterait pas les planètes dans le livre du _Petit Prince_ ?

— Avec les personnages y vivant dessus, demanda intriguée Pippa.

—Mais oui on fera l'astéroïde avec la rose, la planète du géographe, du roi, de l'allumeur de réverbère et tout et tout, continua Claude enthousiaste.

—Et on pourrait faire un peu comme le système solaire sauf que le soleil serait la Terre vu que c'est l'endroit où il rencontre l'aviateur, ajouta Caleb séduit par l'idée de son frère jumeau.

—Ou alors on peut faire le Petit Prince s'envola avec ses oiseaux…et on utilisera du papier mâché pour faire les oiseaux, continua Pippa qui trouvait l'idée géniale.

Les enfants discutaient joyeusement, écrivant une foule d'idée sur leur feuille alors que Rapunzel les regardait toute contente.

—De rien les enfants, chuchota-t-elle-même si ils l'avaient jamais remerciée.

* * *

—Tu ne connais pas la nouvelle ? Jack Frost est devenu un Gardien et les enfants croient en lui.

Rapunzel avait appris la nouvelle d'Iris, l'Esprit de l'Arc-en-ciel. Sous la douce brise printanière d'avril, la blonde était restée silencieuse, les yeux agrandis par la surprise et le désappointement. Elle avait finalement sourit, sautillant presque de bonheur, dans un élan de joie forcée de voir que l'Esprit de l'Hiver ne serait plus seul. Comme cela avait été dur de feindre jusqu'à ce qu'Iris parte dans le monde pour étendre des morceaux de son manteau coloré. Et quand Rapunzel se retrouva seule, elle se laissa lentement glissée sur l'herbe verdoyante en sanglotant. Là où ses larmes tombèrent des gentianes et des mauves fleurirent.

Cette nuit, dans la clairière où elle avait vu le jour, l'Esprit du Printemps était demeurée recroquevillée sur elle-même, muette. Ses yeux verts chargés de chagrin avaient porté un regard douloureux à la Lune éternellement silencieuse. Elle n'avait même pas eu la force de poser de nouveau sa ritournelle incessante et répétitive sur le pourquoi de son existence. Le silence finissait par la fatiguer.

Elle avait doucement fermée les yeux alors que des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues. Et dans le silence des bois sa voix résonna dans l'air, vaine mélodie de consolation.

_Fleur aux pétales d'or, repend ta magie,_

_Inverse le temps, rend moi ce qu'il m'a pris,_

Ses cheveux s'illuminèrent, sa tresse se défit rependant des pétales dans la clairière. Et l'immense lumière capillaire glissait lentement entre les arbres, ondoyant entre les brins d'herbe, faisant naitre des bouquets floraux multicolores par dizaines sous la clarté de l'astre lunaire.

_Guérie les blessures, éloigne la pluie_

_Ce destin impur, rend moi ce qu'il m'a pris…_

…_Ce qu'il m'a pris. _

La voix de Rapunzel s'étrangla dans sa gorge obstruée par des sanglots qui se cognaient aux portes de ses lèvres, ne demandant qu'à libérer une souffrance qui dormait depuis plus de deux cent ans dans son cœur. Sa chevelure cessa de briller, rendant à la nuit ses droits et dans les bois envahis par des champs fleuris et chatoyants…des pleurs troublèrent la quiétude de la pénombre.

.

.

Merida ne s'était même pas donné la peine de répondre au Farfadet lorsque celui-ci lui avait annoncé la dernière grande nouvelle dans le monde des Esprits et des Légendes. L'Esprit de l'Irlande s'était même reçu une flèche, qu'il avait réussi à éviter de justesse, lorsqu'il s'était montré un peu trop insistant auprès de la rousse.

Jack Frost…un gardien…Comment l'Esprit de l'Hiver avait-il pu avoir cet honneur ?! Elle tremblait de rage à tel point que sa longue chevelure s'embrasa, déclenchant pour les humains une montée des températures par une douce journée d'avril. La météo pensa que l'été avait de l'avance et encouragea les gens à profiter des beaux jours, puis on revenait à nos occupations après avoir lancé un débat quelconque sur un potentiel réchauffement de la planète…l'idée qu'un Esprit souffre, d'une solitude mêlée à l'injustice d'une Lune muette, ne leur effleura jamais l'esprit. Et Merida continuait de trembler de rage, essayant vainement de comprendre comment un esprit associé au froid, à la mort de la nature et à bien des catastrophes avait pu être reconnu par des enfants qui trépignaient de joie à l'approche de la chaleur et des longues vacances d'été. C'était injuste.

Furieuse, l'Esprit de l'Eté était parti dans un éclatement de feu-follets bleutés, parcourant avec rage l'Afrique qu'elle avait choisi d'occuper en attendant le départ du printemps. Ce jour-là l'Afrique connut les plus violents orages de l'année alors que le ciel sombre était strié d'éclairs lumineux, semblable à des flèches scintillantes et que le grondement du tonnerre ressemblait à des sanglots.

Et lorsque la nuit vint étendre son voile sombre elle trouva recroquevillée dans une grotte surplombant une savane, une rouquine aux boucles ruisselantes de pluie, tentant vainement de retenir les reniflements et le flot de larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues. Et la Lune scintillait doucement dans le ciel, contemplant silencieusement cette Esprit solitaire.

.

.

Cette nuit Harold contempla le firmament alors que son cœur se serrait douloureusement. Ses converses faisaient des cercles dans la terre, ses doigts jouaient avec la fermeture éclair de sa doudoune brune et duveteuse, ses lèvres se crispèrent alors que le poids de la solitude pesait sur les épaules de l'Esprit de l'Automne.

Il se rappela les paroles de l'Esprit d'Halloween – qui était à ce moment-là déguisé en Hannibal Lecter (une petite manie de cet esprit fantasque qui passait le plus clair de son temps à choisir en quel personnage effrayant il allait bien pouvoir se déguiser au cours du mois, voire même de la semaine) – et son cœur se serra douloureusement en songeant à la chance qu'avait Jack Frost. Il l'enviait en cet instant et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir être vu ne serait-ce que par un enfant. Il lança un regard douloureux à l'Homme de la Lune qui se contenta de brillait dans le ciel…sans même daigné répondre à ses appels silencieux.

Un grognement retentit à côté d'Harold, un faible sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme qui se tourna vers le dragon allongé tout près de lui. Sa main passa affectueusement sur les écailles de Krokmou qui en retour lui donna un coup de langue sur le visage. Un maigre rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'Esprit alors que le dragon le regardait de ses grands yeux jaunes.

—Ca va aller, murmura Harold plus pour lui-même que pour Krokmou. Ca va aller, on s'en moque de toute façon…puisqu'on est tous les deux.

Crocmou émit une sorte de ronronnement puis frotta sa tête contre la joue du jeune immortel, tentant de le rassurer. Harold soupira en jetant un dernier regard à la Lune. Puis il remonta la capuche de son sweat vert et se lova sous les ailes de Krokmou pour dormir sous les étoiles printanières. Auprès de son seul meilleur ami.

* * *

Ils étaient quatre.

Quatre esprits représentant les saisons et qui avaient dû vivre dans l'ombre des Légendes qui occupaient leurs saisons. Dans l'ombre même de la grande Mère Nature. Ils avaient dû affronter la solitude, l'ignorance ou le vague intérêt de certains esprits. Ils avaient rependu neige ou pluie, fait tomber les feuilles ou pousser les plantes. Ils avaient fait à chaque fois le bonheur des enfants. Chérubins recevant toute leur attention et les remerciant en passant au travers de leur corps.

Ils étaient quatre esprits si différents et reliés par le fil de la solitude.

Et aujourd'hui Jack Frost avait tranché le lien qui les réunissait en devenant visible aux yeux d'enfants qui croyaient désormais en lui. Il les avait abandonnés aux ténèbres de la solitude en devenant un des Gardiens.

Ils étaient maintenant trois esprits…seuls et invisibles aux yeux du monde.

Le printemps amènerait Pâques et l'éveil d'une nature florissante. L'Eté apporterait sa chaleur et ses orages. L'Automne ferait tomber des feuilles aux tons rougeoyants alors que des bourrasques fraiches se glisseraient entre les passants.

Mais personne ne s'intéresserait à Rapunzel, Merida et Harold.

Ils étaient trois esprits adressant des regards douloureux à la Lune alors que leur cœur se serrait de chagrin devant une telle injustice.

.

.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous :D ? Tous avis, commentaires, critiques seront les bienvenus. J'espère que les personnages sont plus ou moins fidèles à eux-mêmes (et petit info hormis Charlie tous les enfants sont tirés du film **Les cinq légendes**) et j'ai vu que parmi les reviews quelqu'un m'a demandé quel était mon rythme de publication. Honnêtement je peux pas donner de précisions...vu que je suis en prépa et que j'écris parfois sur d'autres fandoms les chapitres pourront arriver de manière un peu irrégulière...mais globalement on va dire que je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine (voir toutes les deux semaines). Avec les vacances qui arrivent je vais essayer d'écrire un peu plus de chapitres...enfin trêve de bavardage.

Merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère vous retrouver pour les prochains chapitres =)

* * *

**Réponses au reviews anonymes**

* * *

_Amazone98 :_ je suis contente que ce premier chapitre te plaise et oui les fanfictions en français sur ces quatre-là sont très rares (il y en d'ailleurs une en français dans la section Rise of the guardians/How to train your dragon), j'espère que mon histoire continuera à te plaire. Et sinon...oui Merida, Harold et Rapunzel auront une particularité tout comme Jack qui est le gardien de l'amusement...mais je n'en dis pas plus tu le découvriras au fil de l'histoire :P

_Une lectrice :_ merci pour ta review et j'espère pouvoir un jour lire ta fanfiction sur ces quatre merveilleux personnages.


End file.
